Is There Anyone Out There?
by Andrea K1
Summary: Hermione is running through the Forbidden Forest. Why can't anyone see or hear her?
1. God, Can you hear me?

I own nothing, No Hermione, or anyone else. JKR does, so I take no credit whatsoever.  
  
Chapter 1- God, are you there?  
  
Something was after her, it had followed her all the way from the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. "Fuck" she said. "Here I am running naked in the woods, with who knows after me." "Wait, did I just say I was naked?" Hermione looks down at her VERY naked body, and shrieks. Then she remembers, "Harry." She had gone to the library to help a very distressed Harry Potter with his Arithmancy homework, when he suddenly grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her on the mouth hard. She pulled back, not knowing why and he just smirks at her and stalks away. Later Hermione decides to take a walk around the grounds, maybe to the lake to see the giant squid, when she hears something snap behind her. Before she can turn around she feels a wand pressed to her throat and hears a very familiar voice, heavy with lust tells her that if she makes a sound he will kill her. So, Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry does the only thing she can do, she screams her head off. She saw a flash of light and then everything went black. 


	2. Why, Harry Why?

I still don't own anything, it's all JKR. This is my first story, I hope you like it, all comments welcome!  
  
Chapter 2- Why, Harry Why?  
  
Hermione wakes up suddenly, her still naked body shivering in the cold. "Where am I?" She asks mainly to herself. "Oh..Harry" She thought back to what she thought had happened, but yet she didn't want to believe it. "Harry wanted to kill me, or rape me, or both" She walked to a clearing in the forest to see if she could view her surroundings, suddenly she let go a great sigh of relief at the sight. She was back at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione hurries up to the castle steps in the moonlight, hair clinging to still damp skin from the early morning dew. She reaches the doors, and tries to open them, she can't. "They have never locked the doors before" she thought to herself as she tried some wandless magic, to no avail. "ALOHAMORA" she cried, and still nothing. She resigns herself to curling up in a ball and waiting for someone to hopefully venture out early maybe for a little morning run, or just to come and find her. She would settle for anyone finding her at this point, even Professor Snape, anyone except Harry.  
  
The more Hermione thought about it, the more it made sense. Harry, in all his glory, is no longer the Gryffindor golden boy. Ever since their fifth year, everyone, except maybe Dumbledore was started to doubt Harry, and his abilities to destroy Lord Voldemort.  
  
But destroy him he did, and not without losses, Ron was dead, Minerva McGonnagall fell courageously protecting Harry from yet another "AVADA KEDAVRA" curse and poor Ginny Weasley had been tortured so long under the Cruciatus curse that she was farther gone than even Neville Longbottom's parents were, and she jumped off the Astronomy Tower the same night her brother was brought into the Hospital Wing for preparations. Poppy Pomfrey knew that this would not be the last of her children (she called them hers because she did in fact take care of them for seven years out of their lives) to lose their life or their sanity over this petty, insane battle for power. 


	3. Lost

Chapter 3- Lost  
  
Harry Potter has lost a lot because of Voldemort. His parents, whom he really didn't know, his godfather Sirius, and even dear old Professor McGonnagal, his most beloved professor, besides Dumbledore. He even lost Ron. Not to Voldemort, oh no, but to Her. Ron even loved her, but she was too wrapped up in her books to see that. He was blinded by his love for her and that's why he never saw what Harry saw, Harry saw evil. Harry hated her, she took Ron away from him. "Ron just couldn't leave well enough alone" Harry thought to himself, "He had to go and stand up for her, its not like she couldn't take care of it herself. Mudblood or not she is a strong witch." He died protecting her, and she wasn't even thankful for it, all she could say was "He didn't have to do that, he wasn't thinking!" "Crucio isn't that bad" Harry thought, he had had it loads of times, just not altogether. "She could have survived." Harry thought to himself what he could to to take revenge on Her for taking Ron away, and he got it, he would "LOSE" her. Send her away into another place, so she would know what it is like to be truly alone. Just like him. 


End file.
